Just Do It Already!
by kristinmichelle
Summary: Emma decides to...Chapter 3 is up! Will/ Emma R&R please please!
1. Chapter 1

Just do it already!

By KristinMichelle

The song begins to crescendo and she subconsciously reaches for his hand. A pause mere inches away before the climax hits and decides this moment may warrant such a simple, friendly gesture. The contact however leaves her feeling less than friendly. She is as overwhelmed by the touch as by the song and moves her free hand to her chest to keep her heart from popping right out. It is at this moment that Emma Pillsbury decided she could no longer be an innocent bystander.

Over the past couple of years, Emma has been as good a friend to Will Shuester as an admirer really can be. She may have loved him the moment she first encountered his crooked, heart-wrenching smile, or maybe the day he offered her a spare handy-wipe he just happened to save from the previous night's take away. The time and place do not matter as much as the certainty in her heart that Will truly belonged to her.

As the last notes of the song faded away, the audience leapt to its feet. Emma, still holding Will's hand stood and bounced with excitement, for the kids, for the hand that was still in her own. It was a great night. She turned to look at the man next to her, surprised to see a single tear running down his cheek. Even though it was full beyond capacity, her heart swelled a bit more for her long time crush; he was truly amazing. Emma let go of Will's hand and slowly reached across his back in a side hug. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned towards him in an attempt to whisper. The crowd was still cheering too wildly to really whisper but she managed to get the point across when she said into his ear, "I take back what I said about long shots. If anyone has a chance of winning, it has to be you. That was amazing!"

He turned that 100-watt smile on her at that moment and reached around her pulling Emma into bone crushing hug. "They were pretty good huh?!" His lips brushed against her hair as he spoke and she felt a chill run down her spine. So much touching and closeness, she could not breathe and she did not want to.

In the spirit of not being an innocent bystander any longer, Emma pulled away slightly from his embrace. She noted that his eyes were dancing and that he looked truly happy, and handsome. Still in the circle of his arms, Emma stood once again on her tiptoes briefly meeting his lips. The contact was short-lived but quite effective. She was prepared to remember everything about the split second kiss, to store it up in case it never happened again. As her lips met his, Emma felt the warm, soft skin she had always imagined and was able to experience first had that heady aroma that was all Will. Just as quickly she plopped back down, plastered a smile on her face and turned applauding at the stage.

Innocent bystander no more! Emma just kissed her crush, not only that but a married man. She quickly realized the moment inspired by a song, and executed in haste left her to face the reality of the moment. Luckily the crowd was still cheering and the Glee kids were still bowing. In the seconds that passed, no had noticed the world had stopped turning.

Aware as ever of Will, Emma kept close tabs on his movement in her periphery. He seemed shocked at first, so much so that he was facing her with his arms still outstretched from holding her. He slowly began to move again, first in her direction, as if to touch her again, before pausing and turning back to the stage to clap for his kids. Occasionally looking back toward her.

As the crowd died down and began to clear out, Emma turned to Will determined to be cool.

"I think that was the best night I have ever had in this auditorium." Emma said sweetly hoping he understood she meant more than the song.

Looking down at her through his long blond lashes, his smile crooked as ever, "It did have its moments." He totally knew she meant more than the music. He reached up to scratch the back of his head, classic shy guy move. "Hey Em," he paused reaching up to grab her elbow, "I …I was wonder…"

"EMMA!" Ken Tanaka yelled across the auditorium, "Let's get going!" Looking at his watch and back up towards her in a universal signal that time was of the essence.

Emma turned back to Will slowly, inwardly cringing that she had brought this upon herself. She had agreed to date Ken, and she noted that it was unfair to judge him against Will. Smiling sweetly she said to Will, "The kids did great! Really. You are doing a wonderful job with them. "

"Thank you," he said and in a smaller tone added, "you know… you are as much a part of this group as I am. This is your victory too!" He squeezed her elbow before dropping his hand.

Emma smiled and sighed, as much as she wanted to stay, she knew Ken was waiting and Will had to get home to his wife. She would rather end the night on a high note than dwell on the facts. She turned and began walking down the end of the row to the aisle. "Will?"

He looked her directly in the eyes and she almost could not say, "Did I ever tell you how proud I am you?" With that, she turned on her heel and walked resolutely to Ken and out the doors. Emma was not able to see the look of humble gratitude and shock that passed over Will's face.

The following Monday, Emma walked through the halls toward her office (with an extra long detour which conveniently passed the Spanish classroom on the sophomore corridor), as was her daily routine. Walking quickly, but not too quickly, her heels were heard from several doors down. She braced herself as she neared the Spanish room, not planning to go in but ready just in case he happened to appear at any moment. Taking a deep breath she took the final steps passed his door when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Ohh!" Emma squeaked. This she did not expect and with that, the hand pulled her into the Spanish room and the door shut with a resounding WHAM! behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Just do it already! Part 2

By KristinMichelle

AN: So, the title is a little bit vague I know. I can just hear that mantra in Emma's head all day long, "Just do it already! Just do it already! Just do it ALREADY"

Anyway, enjoy part 2…

He loved his wife. He just did not understand her sometimes, or she didn't understand him. He knew about the baby, he knew she had been lying to him. What he did not understand was why. He was a good husband, he never her let want for anything and quite often let her have anything she wanted even if it meant a second job. Why would she lie to him about something so important? A baby! Their baby.

He knew something was wrong when she began to be so secretive about what she was going through. At first, he thought she was embarrassed and there were always the infamous hormones, but she wouldn't let him touch her or even hug her. His father just said, "Give her space son, this is a difficult time for some women." But that did little to comfort him, this was his baby too.

It wasn't until one fitful night Terri's gown rode up over her hips. Her tossing and turning woke him up and in the moon light he was shocked to see the padding of a very fake pregnancy belly. He recognized the belly from a student program at school that Higgins had approved over a trip for the Cheerios. He only remembered the incident because of the uproar Sue had made over the decision. The bright white logo "Pregopad" stamped across Terri's side only confirmed his startling discovery. Needless to say he couldn't go back to sleep that night.

He wrestled with the idea of confronting her before deciding this was somehow his fault. For days he agonized over what he had done to her to make her fake a pregnancy. However, the guilt soon turned to anger; whatever he had done, he did not deserve this.

He gave her many chances to confess. One time, after Quinn Fabray ran from the practice room to throw up, he asked, "Why don't you ever have morning sickness?" She only ordered another slice of pie. At home he tried to wrap his arms around her, she shimmied away. He asked her if she wanted to share a bath, she said, "Oh Will, I'm too fat to even get in the tub!"

A week later, he finally got the nerve to confront her about the lying. He was as calm as could be but as soon as he said one word Terri became defensive and started yelling. In the end no one was right and she left to stay at her sister's house. As she walked out she said, "I just don't understand how wanting to please you could be a bad thing. The only thing I did wrong was love you too much!"

As the door closed Will felt drained, confused, angry, hurt, and a myriad of other emotions. He did not smile again until the following night; he realized he had not really been happy in the last week. Between the discovery and realizing that April Rhodes as an addition to the Glee club was a mistake Will had been miserable.

The smile only appeared on his face as his kids, April free of course, out sang themselves and brought the crowd to their feet. Even Emma seemed enthused as she uncharacteristically grabbed his hand in show of support. His smile was wide as he grabbed her in a hug and said to her, "They were pretty good, huh?!" It was only when Emma gave him a surprise kiss that his smile faltered.

It was short and purely congratulatory, but still very much unexpected. He knew Emma had a crush on him but she had never acted on it before. He watched as she pulled away, her focus once again on the kids on the stage. A surprising and confusing impulse to pull her back to him crossed his mind but he stopped himself before he could act in it.

He forced his smile back in place and looked back towards the stage. Will could not help from looking back at her out of the corner of his eye. He could see a slight blush across her cheeks and her eyes were even wider than normal.

When the crowd began to leave he tried to talk to her, she surprised him by basically telling him she enjoyed the kiss. He did his best to let her know he was not disappointed with it either. Soon, Ken Tanaka interrupted their short time together, "EMMA!" His initial reaction to the news of _them_ as a couple had bothered him more than he cared to admit.

Will hated that she had to leave, he hated that she was leaving with Ken, and he hated the impulse he had to grab he hand and say, "Don't go, not yet." Of course he did actually say that. Instead of grabbing her hand he settled with giving her elbow a soft squeeze. It was an emotional squeeze.

Before she had totally walked away, Emma had turned back to him and said, "Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" Her eyes were stunning as she spoke. Then she was gone and he did not know how he felt.

He knew it was unfair to compare Emma to Terri now. Terri was sure to fall short in the aftermath of this most recent fight and tonight Emma, well, she would win tonight. The image of Terri and Emma in a physical fight flashed across his mind, a smile crossed his crooked mouth. Emma's hair would get messed up and he was sure Terri would fight dirty. He kind of wanted to see Emma's hair messed up…

He did not get any sleep that night either.

The following morning Will waited patiently inside his classroom for Emma to walk past. He knew without a doubt she would be by soon, though her office was on the other side of campus. He didn't have to wait too long before he heard the even click of her heels coming down the hall.

The smile reappeared on his face.

Thanks for the reviews. I love cliffhangers but I can't resist finishing because I have to know what will happen too! I meant this to be a 3-parter but we will see, it may need a little more.

Anyway, advice? Ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this chapter in the car, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!

Enjoy!

Just Do It Already Chapter 3

kristinmichelle

Inside the classroom, Emma suddenly felt tense. Will pulled her into an empty classroom long before any students would arrive for their first class, they were alone and he had shut the door.

Emma tried to rationalize his reasoning for pulling her in; did he need help with glee? Did he want to say good morning? Was he going to rip off her clothes and mark her as his own? She had to stop before her mind ran away with her.

Will remained by the door, his hand still grasped the handle and his head turned to the floor. He had not moved or said anything yet and Emma decided to let him do the talking; it was he who pulled her into the classroom, after all. He slowly turned to face her and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry," he began, "I just needed to see you before …," he did not finish.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to being pulled into an empty classroom so early in the morning." She smiled trying to break the tension. "It usually happens around lunch." She teased him.

"Really?" His smile returned, his crooked mouth twitched and his eyes crinkled as he began to saunter slowly towards her. "And who may I ask is pulling you into empty classrooms? It's not Sue is it because I have always wondered about her?"

"Um, only the one time. Lately, the only one pulling me anywhere is Ken." He was moving slowly in her direction, like a jungle cat towards its prey.

At the mention of Ken's name he paused, only long enough to look directly in her eyes and say, "You know, somehow I don't think that's entirely true. You spend almost every lunch hour with me." Will continued walking towards her in such a manner that made her nervous. Emma began stepping backwards with each of his steps forwards. The action stopped as Emma's legs hit the counter in the back of the room. "Oh!" She realized that she was trapped. Her pulse fluttered with a nervous anticipation, over what she did not know. Will had made no declaration or gave any indication why she was here. Only his proximity to her, which was growing by the instant and the look on his face told her what was on his mind.

"Last night," he finally said when he had stopped moving, "was the first time in a week that I smiled. When I got home, I replayed the night over and over in my head. There was one moment that kept me up last night."

Emma waited with baited breath; she had hoped that her kiss had meant something to him.

"I know it was probably only because of the excitement, but that kiss," He took a breath and she felt it against her face. "That kiss seemed like something more to me." He confessed to her.

"It was. Will, I know you are married and that I have no right what so ever, but you are the best man I know. I need you to understand how much you mean to me." Emma's eyes widened as she spoke.

Will smiled slightly at the ginger headed woman in front of him, "Em… I could not sleep last night because I kept thinking about how much I want to kiss you again. Lately, I have been struggling with how attracted I am to you." He watched as Emma took a long breath, digesting all the information he was giving her, "I can assure you, that kiss last night did nothing to help me."

A worried look cross Emma's features as she said, "Will, I never thought you would feel anything for me, I did not mean to make this difficult for you…" she paused and watched as he moved closer still. Will's eyes were on her mouth as she spoke. "I don't want," she said slowly, "you to do anything you will regret."

As he moved the last crucial inches forward, he barely got the words out in time. "I won't."

The kiss was more overwhelming than either anticipated. The moment his lips touched hers they were both lost. Warm sensations followed the path of his hands on her arms, neck, her face, and down her back. He was pressing her against the counter as if he could not get close enough.

On her part, Emma was in Heaven. His hands were everywhere she dreamed they would be; soft and yet demanding at the same time. She gasped when his unyielding mouth moved to her jaw and then lower. Kisses leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

He looked back at her face for assurance that this is what she wanted. That he was what she wanted. Only the look in her eyes and the grip of her fingers on his arms told him what he need to know.

His crooked smile appeared as he leaned in once more. Slowly they explored one another's mouths leaving no part untouched. Their breaths mingled, noses bumped and fingers slipped under layers of clothes to tease the skin underneath.

Lost in their passion, it was only the scream of the bell that warned Will and Emma students would be arriving in mere moments. They reluctantly separated and shyly smiled at one another. Will could not help but to touch his thumb to her lip. She looked well and truly kissed. The idea it was he who did that to her was more than gratifying.

Emma leaned in to give one more soft kiss before leaving. His finger ached to pull her back to him. "I'll see you later." She said as she walked out the door. This is going to be a good day thought Emma.

Will gave a silly grin and waved like a lovesick fool at the woman walking out of his classroom. He stood there grinning until the first student came through the door. "S'up Mr. Shue?"

Waking from his reverie, "Oh, umm….G'morning." This is going to be a good day thought Will.

----

The smile did not leave Will's face until after third period when he received a message.

"Will, I'm sorry. I love you. Call me, Terri."

AN: I am tempted to erase that last line! Blah, Terri. I always hate writing the love scenes; they are either great or stupid, no in between! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, possibly more on the way.


End file.
